Fragile Glass
by Blazing Groudon
Summary: What if you were told you were friends with 3-E class students but you can't remember it? What if they were all kidnapped and you had to try and save them? Not to mention you have no skills in assassination? Jason would say he would have no idea, if he wasn't dragged into the mess by a certain octopus teacher.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I have been waiting to make stories for this for a while. Assassination Classroom is so awesome! Which makes me sad that the final season ended. :( So I decided to do a story about it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom. I only own my OC Jason.**

* * *

"No. No. No and for a thousand times: No!"

"Jason. I need your help."

"Need my help? Your an imaginary character for crying out loud! How do you need my help?" Jason asked in a whisper.

Jason took off his glasses and began to wipe it off with the edge of his shirt. He was probably losing it. College was finally taking a bigger toll on his health than what he would have liked.

"Plus. You are Korosensei. Why would you need help from a nobody like me?"

"Jason. You are not a nobody. Don't you remember? You were great friends with everyone at my class."

"Oh right and I have a pet dragon. Sorry Korosensei but I am positive I have never met you or any of the 3-E students. Now would you leave me alone?"

Jason returned his focus back on his chemistry textbook. As he tried to concentrate on his latest problem, he couldn't help but notice the slithering yellow tentacle creeping onto his desk. The college student put his glasses back on and gave the yellow octopus a look.

"Look Korosensei. I am not going to help you for three reasons: 1. You are imaginary, 2. I don't believe a single word you say and 3. I have a chemistry quiz to study."

"I don't quite understand who is this Korosensei, but I would suggest you keep quiet Jason. It is rude to interrupt your fellow colleagues from concentrating." A new voice jumped in.

Jason's blood ran cold as he looked at the person beside the octopus. It was none other than his chemistry professor. His disapproving glare dug into the said student as though he was pierced by a thousand knives. He was aware his classmates were also giving him looks.

"Sorry Professor."

Jason looked back down at his textbook. He inwardly gave a sigh of relief when his professor took his eyes off him. He heard a few snickers nearby, probably because he looked like a crazy guy talking to himself.

"So you don't remember." Korosensei said in a solemn tone.

Jason's eyes were full of accusation at the animated teacher. Why on earth did the octopus teacher want him? Last time Jason checked, he wasn't the only person in the world who watched Assassination Classroom. Besides, there was no way he could have made friends with the 3-E class students. Maybe Korosensei was finally losing it.

Scratch that. Jason was finally losing it.

"Jason-"

"Not now. Look when the class is over, we can continue our discussion." Jason furiously whispered.

"Jason. Are you talking with someone on your phone? If so, I ask that you remove your earplugs and give me your cellphone." The professor said.

"No sir! I'm not talking with anyone!"

"So you are talking with yourself?"

"Um..."

Great. Now he was in a dilemma. Either he could lie and give the teacher his cellphone or admit he was losing his sanity. Korosensei wasn't even going to help him out. The octopus got him into this mess. The professor rapped his fingers on his desk.

"Well Jason?"

"I...I was talking to myself sir."

"I see. I suggest you try and get 8 hours of sleep. Maybe then you would be back to normal."

"Yes sir."

The professor glanced at his watch.

"Alright. Class is over."

With that note, the professor took up his briefcase and left the door. Students began to leave the class one by one. Jason didn't even bother to look up. It wasn't until the last student left did Jason closed the classroom door.

Now it was just him and Korosensei.

Jason took a seat in the front row so that he was right in front of the professor's desk. Korosensei was already sitting in the professor's chair, simply watching. It was a standstill to see who would break the silence first.

One voice in Jason's head was urging him not to talk to the octopus teacher. Maybe if he took a nap right now, he would feel better. Then this whole nonsense would disappear. Unfortunately, another voice was suggesting the octopus wasn't going to go away anytime soon. Jason shook his head and placed his head on the table. Maybe if he just closed his eyes for five minutes, everything would be okay.

"You could never sleep during class time. So it would be impossible for you to sleep now, and may I add Jason, you shouldn't be sleeping during class time to start with."

Jason sat straight up and looked at Korosensei. How on earth did he know Jason couldn't sleep during class? Did he now have the ability to read minds? Jason let out a sigh. Well, he wasn't going to get rid of this guy anytime soon.

"Alright. Fine. I'll listen to what you have to say."

Well. This was it. Jason was finally going to give in to his insanity. Not like he could have done anything about it anyways.

"Okay."

Korosensei straightened up as a tentacle curled itself up and releasing itself.

"You see. My students have been kidnapped."

"What?"

Did he just say his students got kidnapped? Then what on earth was he doing talking to Jason in some different universe than the one of Assassination Classroom?

"Okay. Now you must be joking. There is no way you are calm about this and-"

It was at that moment that Jason saw the teacher stand up from his desk. Yellow liquid oozed down the Korosensei's face.

"I'm serious."

There was a huge tone of sadness that was enough to cause even the coldest man to have a heartbreak.

"I failed them as a teacher. I failed them as a friend."

"Okay. Hold on a second. You really shouldn't get too worried about this. I mean, they are trained assassins so they can take on things more than the average person can."

Jason smacked himself mentally. Real motivational. That would make Korosensei cry even more.

"If I knew who there enemy was, then I wouldn't worry so much. But I haven't seen any of my students in class. Only a note that threatened if I do not show up with you, they would be killed."

"Well, don't you have Professor Irina and Karasuma?"

"They were captured as well."

"Really? Its kind of hard to catch professional assassins."

"Then it could only mean that our enemy is stronger."

"Er...Korosensei? Not to sound rude but I can't really help you. I mean, I don't even like fighting and couldn't win one if I had the chance."

Korosensei gave a sigh and put one tentacle on Jason's right shoulder. Inwardly, the college student cringed at the touch. Apparently, even though Korosenei was invisible to everyone else, Jason could still feel him. It was like having a melted rubber band.

"Those were the exact same words you told me when you first joined the class. Do you remember?"

"Um...No?"

"Remember Jason. You are an assassin. Right now, your friends need you."

The last time Jason was an assassin was when he was in a Halloween party in elementary school. But he didn't dare say out loud, knowing it would not convince the octopus otherwise. Which was when something occurred to him.

If he simply said okay and tell Korosensei he would help tomorrow, Jason would be able to abandon the octopus. Tomorrow would be the weekends and the octopus only seemed to bother him in college campus. So if he lied, then maybe he could be free from this nonsense.

Jason let out a sigh and gave a nod.

"Okay Korosensei. I don't know how much help I can be but I will try my best. But just two things I am going to ask in return. For starters, can you tell me more about my time in 3-E class?"

"That is fine."

"Okay. Now then. The second thing is we should probably do this tomor-"

"We are leaving right now."

"What?"

"We have no time to waste. Let's go Jason."

The next thing Jason knew, a tentacle was wrapped around his waste. He was tucked inside Korosensei's shirt just as Karma and Nagisa were when they were off to see the movie. Jason's eyes widened as he saw a tentacle open the windows wide enough so that the octopus could get through. Jason's mind began to race. Korosense wasn't seriously going to do this, right?

"Next stop: To our classroom 3-E!"

Jason could only scream as he flew towards the sky. The wind blasted at his face as daylight struck him in his eyes.

The last thing he heard was Korosensei's laughter as darkness took over his vision.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jason was in a dark room._ _He couldn't see anything except the moonlight shining down through a window._ _Jason looked to the pale ball of light. It was so beautiful compared to the darkness_ _ **,**_ _like a diamond in the midst of coal. Jason tightened his grip on something in his hands. It felt rigid and hard. Jason assumed it was probably something like a bat in his hands._ _The wood felt very comforting in his hands. If something jumped at him, he would quickly swing whatever thing he was holding. He heard a ragged noise, a sharp intake of breath._

 _Someone else was in the room with him._

 _Jason turned his eyes away from the window. The moonlight shone brighter_ _, causing the darkness in front of him to vanish. Jason's eyes widened as he saw a boy chained to a wall. His clothing_ _was torn_ _all over,_ _revealing strips of_ _bare skin. His scared eyes_ _looked_ _directly_ _into_ _Jason's eyes._

 _"W-Why would you do this?"_

 _It was then the room lit up as though on cue. It felt looked like_ _the room was on fire because the light was no longer white but orange. Bodies of dead students lay_ _around both boys. Jason could name a few of them_ _ **:**_ _Kaede Kayano, Rio Nakamura, Ryoma Terasaka_ _ **,**_ _and even Karma Akabane. Jason's heart was about to stop as he looked at what he was holding: an axe_ _with a blade_ _covered in blood._ _Giant letters written on the walls_ _read:_

BECAUSE I LOVE YOU.

 _Jason_ _ambled_ _towards the_ _chained_ _boy in a sluggish manner._ _He felt like his feet were made of steel._ _Jason didn't know why. Maybe it was the guilt settling in his brain._ _Every step he made echoed a loud thundering noise like rocks_ _tumbling_ _down a mountain in a massive landslide. Jason couldn't move his mouth._ _His cheeks_ _felt sore as though he was smiling for an eternity. His tongue_ _was still_ _. He couldn't even move his eyes_ _:_ _They were fixed on the boy that was in front of him._

 _Jason had_ _a_ _weird feeling in his gut. It was saying that what he was doing was totally wrong_ _—t_ _hat he should drop the axe and get away as fast as he could. Yet another side of him didn't want to leave. This was his chance. It was just him and the other boy. Just the two of them. No one else could interfere._

 _He bent down in front of the person. The muscles in his mouth were finally loose and he was able to speak. He wanted to ask what was going on. He wanted to say that he didn't do it. Jason's pupils dilated as he heard the words tumble from his own mouth._

 _"It is because I love you."_

"Jason. Wake up!"

Jason's eyes snapped open quickly. He was breathing heavily from the nightmare. Why on earth did Jason dream he was some kind of psychopathic killer? Jason felt a shiver went up his spine. Out of all the crazy dreams he ever had, this one took the cake. Jason looked at his hands as though he was expecting stains of blood on them. Thankfully there were none, and no axe, either.

"I take it you were having a nightmare." Koro-sensei said.

Jason gave a nod. His reaction was probably evident to Koro-sensei that he had some bad dream. But it was probably best he didn't say anything about it. After all, would you want a "fellow student" to share a dream that he murdered most of the class? Most teachers would freak out and probably call police right then and there. Koro-sensei, well… Jason had pretty much no idea how he would react.

Speaking of which, how exactly were Jason and Koro-sensei going to find the kidnapper? It wasn't that Jason doubted Koro-sensei's abilities, but it was going to be like find nails in piles of hay. If the world of Assassination Classroom was similar to Jason's world back home, then the world was one big pile of hay.

Not to mention that they had absolutely no idea how strong their enemy was. They only assumed the person was strong since they managed to capture Professor Irina and Karasuma. Whoever this person was, they had serious skills to capture all the students. Also, Jason seriously lacked assassination skills and he didn't even think he could kill anyone if he wanted to. So how were they going to pull it off?

"Okay Koro-sensei...What exactly is the plan?"

The octopus put a tentacle to his chin, pondering thoughtfully. Jason's hands rubbed against the smooth surface of the desk. Jason knew right off the bat that the police were never going to help an octopus teacher. The guy was going to look like a kidnapping monster in their eyes. Especially since you don't really see an octopus teacher everyday in your life and the fact no one would probably take the time to know him.

"I think the best course of action would be for us to go to the place the kidnapper wants us to go. I'll have to disguise myself so I don't attract attention."

"You do realize that would be a trap **,** right?" Jason asked.

"Of course I do. But right now, we don't have anything else to go off of. So it seems like that is our best course of action."

Jason tapped on the desk he was sitting in. He never really took the time to look around at where he was even. But judging from the setting, it looked like he was official in the 3-E classroom. If he turned behind him, he assumed he would be in front of Nagisa's desk.

Unfortunately, Koro-sensei was absolutely right. They l did not have any other clues. If they met whomever sent that threatening letter, then they could get an explanation for this situation.

"First things first: I'm pretty sure you're a bit rusty on your skills as an assassin. So its time to do a bit of refresher training."

Jason's heart sank. He knew he wasn't going to escape that part. He might as well train to be of some use. He was pretty much out of shape and he never held a weapon in his entire life. While he could try to learn assassination techniques without weapons, learning how to use one just in case was probably a good idea. How bad could it be?

A gust of wind blasted as Koro-sensei ran out of the room. Jason had to hold on to the desk to make sure he didn't go flying off. Of course, everyone in 3-E class knew this guy had Mach 20 speed. He was thankful that his glasses managed to stay on his face.

"Now then **,** Jason **:** I suggest you get ready. Because we are about to start the most intense training of your life."

Jason looked up to see Koro-sensei dressed as a blues field officer. It didn't make the college student feel any easier seeing a monster octopus wearing sunglasses and dress blues. Granted the octopus was wearing the outfit to look cool, but for some reason, it was unnerving to Jason. He wondered if he had to put up with this while he was "still" in Koro-sensei's class.

Speaking of which, who did he get along with the most? Granted, Koro-sensei said that Jason got along with everyone, but someone must have been a closer friend than the others. Who was his best friend? Of course, Jason still wasn't buying the whole "he had been here before" scenario but curiosity was getting the best of him at the moment.

"Koro-sensei? Before we do the 'most intense training of your life,' can you at least answer this question? Who was my best friend in class?"

Jason knew he wasn't going to get his own life story right there and then. But one question couldn't hurt, right? Koro-sensei remained silent as though he was silently debating in his head. It was making Jason feel more nervous because Koro-sensei didn't take his eyes off him. It was like the octopus teacher was staring right through his soul. There was something about it that made Koro-sensei seem a bit off.

Koro-sensei is the type of guy who would give you advice and has an answer to any question you have. For him not to reply right away was making Jason feel like he asked the wrong question.

Deciding to try and shake off the feeling of the octopus's intense look, Jason decided to think through the possibilities himself. In all honesty, there was no way he was going to have a best friend. Some people, such as Karma, were definitely out of the question. There was no way Jason could be friends with someone who was violent. Other than that, maybe the other students didn't see Jason as a best friend because he was... too dull? Jason was pretty much a guy who didn't like adventure. He hated going outside and he hated traveling. If that didn't label someone as a dull person, then he didn't know what did. If Jason wasn't able to make any best friends in real life, then there was probably no way he could have a best friend in the made-up world of _Assassination Classroom_.

"Your best friend was..." Koro-sensei began.

The octopus almost sounded hesitant to tell Jason. What on earth could cause Koro-sensei to act like that? After all, the octopus was always looking at the bright side of things. A true optimist at heart.

"Yes? Who is it Koro-sensei?"

"I'll tell you...After 50 laps around the school!"

"What?"

"Now **,** Jason! Go!" Koro-sensei said with his signature laughter.

"Aw man."

* * *

"You should have finished me off when you had the chance," the burly man said.

Those words drilled themselves into Nagisa's brain. He should have finished the insane psychopath off. Now he was paying the price. A rough hand grabbed the younger boy, forcing him to look in the older man's eyes.

Takaoka was grinning like a maniac. His yellow, crazed eyes looking straight down at the blue hair boy. The insane man grinned when he saw the boy's blue eyes flinch slightly.

Finally, it was a dream-come-true. How he longed for this day. Now Nagisa was the one who was feeling the pain. He was the one on his knees.

It was a rather strange thing. One moment, Takaoka was in the hospital, being treated for injuries. He knew he was doomed. He had lost his job and everyone saw him for what he truly was: a worthless contribution to society. It was at that moment he met someone who helped change his life for the better. Now he was back in control. There was no way he was going to let Nagisa go free.

No. He was going to have fun torturing him. He wanted to break the boy physically and mentally. And he had just the tools to do so. Ever since that day, when he lost to Nagisa in the little bargain he made, it was causing him to go insane. Not to mention that he kept wishing to crush Karasuma and kill him with his own bare hands. But the latter could wait.

Nagisa could only watch as the older man raised his fist. Within a fraction of a second, Nagisa felt the fist make contact with his stomach. The force was strong enough to cause him to cough forcefully.

"How does it feel Nagisa? Knowing that everything you loved is now going to vanish from you?"

Nagisa couldn't say a word, only coughing.

"You took so much away from me. Now I get to be the one to ruin your life. Isn't this just sweet irony?"

Takaoka punched Nagisa once again in the stomach. The latter coughed blood on the maniac's shirt. Takaoka smiled with glee at the sight. The brat deserved nothing but pure torture and pain. What was even better was that no one was going to help him. No octopus teacher. No Karasuma. No one except for Takaoka and Nagisa.

But Takaoka wouldn't let him die.

Oh no.

He would batter the boy, break his bones, and make him bleed. But he wouldn't let him die. Not so soon anyways. After all, he was a responsible daddy, metaphorically speaking. And to make sure anyone obeys him, Daddy has to use force to break them down.

"The game has only just begun."


End file.
